Daddy's Girl
by I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me
Summary: One-shot . I don't know I can barely tell what going on I had closed my eye's again hoping this will be over soon….


Here's another One-shot, this one is kinda sad...but enjoy

I don't own the poem or the characters in it

* * *

_Daddy's girl _

"_I went to a birthday party,_

_But I remember what you said,_

_You told me not to drink at all,_

_So, I had sprite instead._

"Clare, now remember, you are not to drink at all got it?" dad said, I nodded" I won't dad, not one sip" I told him "good" he smiled at me then dropped the keys to his car in my hand "thank you" I said

"Uh, no I got lot's already thanks' though" I lied so Marisol would get off my back about drinking tonight" you sure?" she asked "yes, I am" I say and took a sip out of my cup "okay, just remember Katie opens presents in ten!" she smiled and walked away

_I felt proud of myself,_

_The way you said I would,_

_That I didn't choose to drink and drive, _

_Though some of my friends think I should._

Hours passed and this was getting old, I came here to spend time with my friend's .but they are only friends with there red solo cups, that littered the floor of Katie's house. I tossed my cup in the garbage , took the keys out of my jeans pocket "Clare!" Alli shouted running over to me the best she could wearing heels and completely out of it to. "Yeah?"

"Where ya going?" she asked "home. I'm tired" I say. She laughed

"If you're tired, I can drive you home" she stirred reaching for the key's "no Alli, your drunk you'd get us into a accident" I say she try's again "no, stop, your not driving anywhere" I got out of her hold and walked out of the house

_I knew I made a healthy choice,_

_And your advice to me was right,_

_As the party ended and kids drove out of sight. _

Outside was cooler now that sun was down and wasn't beating down on us. Outside was dark and the only light was from street lights and the house, I found the car and got in waiting for my other school mates to drive away drunk form the party.

_I got in my own car, _

_Sure to get home in one piece,_

_Never knowing what was coming,_

_Something I expected least._

I was glad I was leaving, it only smelled like sweat and alcohol mixed together , I just want to get home , take a shower and sleep the rest of the weekend away , I was seated at a red light about ten minute away from home , I pressed the radio on as the light turned green and I slowly started to go through the intersection , all I remember is the sound of another car hitting mine

_Now I'm lying on the pavment,_

_I can hear the police man say,_

"_The kid that cause the wreak was drunk" _

_His voice seemed so far away._

It's cold and I'm freezing, I lay on the ground somewhere, not very sure where. Everything hurts ,everything sounds off "the kid that caused the wreak was drunk" a deep man's voice said he sounds so far away , must be standing at least 10 feet away

_My own blood is all around me, _

_As I try not to cry,_

_I can hear the paramedic say,_

"_This girl is gonna die!"_

I finally have enough will to open my eye's I relies I'm ion a pool of my own blood, and I suddenly want to cry even more. Pain hit me all at once again, I'm not gonna live very long I think," this girl is gonna die!" I hear some one yell to another person, a paramedic… Maybe... I don't know I can barely tell what going on I had closed my eye's again hoping this will be over soon….

_I'm sure the guy had no idea, _

_While he was flying high,_

_Because he choose to drink and drive,_

_That I would have to die,_

_So why do people do it? ,_

_Knowing it ruins lives, _

_But now the pain is cutting me, _

_Like a hundred stabbing knives,_

_Tell my sister not to be afraid, _

_Tell daddy to be brave,_

_And when I go up to heaven to put,_

"_Daddy's girl" on my grave,_

_Someone should have taught him,_

_That it's wrong to drink and drive,_

_Maybe if his mom and dad had,_

_I'd still be alive._

_My breath is getting shorter,_

_I'm getting real scared,_

_These are my final moments, _

_And I'm unprepared,_

_I wish that you could hold me,_

_Mom,_

_As I lie here and die,_

_I_

_Wish_

_That_

_I _

_Could_

_Say_

_I _

_Love_

_You_

_And_

_Goodbye…."_

* * *

so, was it sad?

review!

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

Xoxo


End file.
